Incomunicación
by Kasei Nohito
Summary: Porque la comunicación es lo más importante, ella pueda transmitir correctamente los sentimientos o... Como en este caso, malinterpretarlos. 8059 Drama?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano, lo escrito por puro disfrute lol**

* * *

><p>¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Realmente no sabía como era que terminaron en aquel punto… ¿O sí? Tal vez en verdad involucrarse de aquella forma con una mente tan joven y por tanto no lo suficientemente madura fue el mayor error.<p>

¿Qué si amaba a Gokudera? Sí, lo hacía, de aquello no podía dudar. No podía dudar de sus sentimientos porque incluso ahora que "terminaron", sí, entre comillas, porque realmente no era lo que había querido el beisbolista.

Estaba sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación, observando distraídamente las estrellas. ¿Cuántos días se supone que ya habían pasado? Él lo sentía como si fueran demasiados, incluso cada minuto parecía contener muchos días de tortura.

Se sentía cansado de pensar en ello, pero su mente no dejaba de recordárselo. Sí, está bien, fue él quien se declaró al italiano y quien prácticamente le obligó a que tuvieran esa especie de "relación".

Suspiró pesadamente mientras los recuerdos venían a su cabeza, como si los viese pasar frente a él.

**._o–º–o_._o–º–o_.**

–_Gokudera –llamó el moreno, con una sonrisa leve. No sonreía tan ampliamente porque ahora más que nunca el peliplata parecía estar de mal humor. No sabía qué había pasado en aquellos días para que su irritación creciera de manera tan desmedida. Le había preguntado, o al menos intentado, pero el joven simplemente no parecía dispuesto a decirlo-. ¿Gokudera?_

–_Tsk, ya te escuché idiota, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora? –preguntó, dirigiéndole una mala mirada. Yamamoto pudo fijarse que aquella mirada no era como las anteriores, no escondían ningún sentimiento, era molestia pura-. Si no vas a decir nada, deja de joder, como si tuviese tiempo que perder con un imbécil como tú._

–_Gokudera… –llamó una vez. Llevaba pensándolo ya varios días, ¿ya se había cansado de aquello? Se acercó al muchacho, abrazándole. ¿En verdad Hayato ya se había cansado de él? No quería eso-. ¿Irás al próximo partido de baseball? –le preguntó. Si Gokudera respondía que sí iría, aunque fuese con esa hosca forma de responder de él, entonces no pasaba nada malo realmente, ¿cierto?-._

_El italiano se quedó quieto, sin apartar a Yamamoto. Aquel idiota había estado aquellos días menos demostrativo, incluso ya hace algunos días no le había dicho "¡Te amo, Gokudera!" como solía hacerlo. Era tan común para el peliplata escucharlo hasta el hartazgo, que ahora estaba realmente preocupado por aquello… ¡Pero tampoco iba a rogar porque se lo diga! Estúpido friki del baseball, si ya no pensaba decirle nunca más aquellas palabras, ¡entonces que dejase de acercarse a él!_

_Hace unos días había sido el cumpleaños de su madre, él solía siempre tocar una melodía para ella, así que había ido al salón de música, pero estaba ocupado._

_Claro que podía llenar de bombas el lugar para que lo dejasen en paz con el piano, pero Hibari estaba en aquel lugar… No quería ni saber el por qué, pero aquello le malograba todo su plan._

_Eso causó que estuviese de mal humor, de acuerdo, tal vez usualmente estaba de "mal humor", pero en esos días en verdad estaba enfadado. Claro que no podía enfadarse con su décimo, él era el Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola y no podía estar preocupándose por algo como aquello._

_De todas formas, aquí lo importante era que ese friki le estaba confundiendo. ¡Que se jodiera él y sus "te amo"! ¡No los necesitaba!_

–_¿Por qué iría a ver un juego tan estúpido? –preguntó. Tan sólo se había dejado llevar por su molestia. Ya que para Takeshi el baseball era lo más importante, incluso por sobre él, que se quedara con su juego idiota… ¿Por qué ya no le decía "te amo"?-. No pienso ir, ahora suéltame._

_Escuchas aquellas palabras hicieron que Yamamoto sintiera un vacío en el estómago nada gratificante. La voz del que se supone era su novio se oía tan… fría._

–_Ah… Ha ha… Ya veo –murmuró, forzando su sonrisa. Mientras le soltaba lentamente-. Supongo que estás ocupado…_

–_Iré a ver al Décimo, después de todo soy su mano derecha, me necesita –Aunque Gokudera lo había dicho como para que "aquel idiota" entendiese que sentía que lo había dejado de lado, Yamamoto lo interpretó como estar bajo Tsuna en las prioridades de Hayato-._

_Sabía que Gokudera tenía bastante aprecio por Tsuna, él mismo lo tenía, pero realmente, en aquel momento, no podía soportar que dijera algo como eso._

–_Bien. Supongo que esa siempre será tu decisión –dijo, usando un tono tan o más frío que el del italiano-. Debió ser por eso…_

_¿Ser por eso qué? Gokudera no entendía que decía el beisbolista, pero claro que se percataba del tono que había usado. ¿Así que por fin se comportaba de la forma en que se sentía? Sí, era mejor que un abrazo por lástima._

–_Por supuesto que será esa mi decisión, yo siempre estaré del lado del Décimo –le dijo, arrugando el ceño-. Pero no pienso quedarme junto a un idiota como tú –no iba a dejar que sea Yamamoto quien terminase, no, si alguien iba a dejar a alguien, entonces sería Gokudera quien lo hiciese-. Es tan cansado soportarte todo el día, siempre hablando de baseball y sonriendo por idioteces. Hubiese sido mucho más entretenido rellenarte de bombas y verte explotar._

_Takeshi apretó los dientes, así que realmente era aquello. Ahora el vacío en su estómago se había vuelto como el infierno, lleno de llamas ardientes que no podían ser apagadas. Pero, ¿por qué había algo que no le dejaba responder a Gokudera con palabras igual de hirientes? _

–_Creo que ahora todo está claro –dijo, en un tono bajo-. Se acabó, Gokudera_

–_Che… Hasta que lo entendiste, idiota. Ya me estaba preguntando si debía explicártelo más lento para que ese cerebro tuyo lo pudiese procesar._

_Yamamoto no pudo contenerse, había tomado al extranjero con ambas manos por el cuello de la camisa, empujándolo contra una pared. Sus manos temblaban de furia. Todo el tiempo que había pasado creyendo que Gokudera realmente le amaba y sólo había jugado._

_Bajó la mirada lentamente, mientras poco a poco le iba soltando. ¿Debía odiar a Gokudera por lo que hizo u odiarse a sí mismo por aún así amarle?_

_No dijo nada, sólo decidió alejarse._

**._o–º–o_._o–º–o_.**

Realmente agradecía que ya empezaran las vacaciones, así no tendría que fingir estar en buenos términos con el italiano frente a Tsuna. En todo caso, podría decir que tenía muchas prácticas de baseball y por eso no iba a ver a su amigo tan a menudo.

Apartó la mirada del cielo, sintiendo como les escocían los ojos. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

Quería tanto el poder siquiera ver a Gokudera…

**._o–º–o_._o–º–o_.**

Por otro lado, un joven de cabellos plateados estaba en igual situación que Takeshi. Sentado junto a la ventana, con un cenicero en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

El cenicero estaba lleno de colillas. Aquellos días el italiano había fumado más que nunca. Quiso creer que aquello había sido una mala broma por parte del idiota, que regresaría al día siguiente diciéndole que lo amaba, a llenar aquel silencioso lugar con sus escandalosas risas, a nuevamente hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciese con el mínimo toque.

Arrugó el entrecejo, otra colilla iba a parar al cenicero, al que tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó por la ventana, dejando que se estrellase contra el suelo, con aquel ruido característico pero que no colmaba el silencio como aquel estúpido moreno hacía.

–Maldito idiota… Deja de bromear… –susurró, con una voz ronca que demostraba lo poco que había hablado en todo el día.

Sí, porque se había pasado el día encerrado en su pieza, fumando, sin siquiera probar bocado. Sabía que apenas habían pasado tres días desde aquella pelea, pero eran los días más jodidamente lentos que habían existido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el tiempo? ¿Acaso quería torturarlo más?

Se echó de cualquier forma en la cama, tomando la almohada libre, que algunas veces había servido para el uso de Yamamoto. Incluso aún podía sentir la esencia del muchacho si lo acercaba a sí.

No podía creer lo inútilmente dependiente que se había vuelto. Era tan patético, sentirse tan agustiado…

* * *

><p>Bueno, estuve de un humor más o menos como ellos, así que decidí hacer un fic 8059 que no sea feliz owo xDU Supongo que debería hacer que quede un final feliz, pero mientras esté " 3 " ellos también lo estarán o.ó (…Eres un egoísta U) Lo sé owo

Espero que les haya gustado x'DU Gracias por leer.


End file.
